


Goodbye Yanagi

by yanagay



Series: Alpha and Omega [2]
Category: Prince of Tennis (TV), Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanagay/pseuds/yanagay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dream of me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Yanagi

_**"Sadaharu, dont wear that glasses yet."** _

 

_**"Why?"** _

 

_**"Im still looking at your eyes."** _

 

He dithered and a blush was apparent to his cheeks.

I smiled when he listened to my request.

Ahh. What a cunning eyes.

 

_Lavish_

_Enticing_

_Beautiful._

 

He is, truly, he is.

 

_**"Yanagi."** _

 

_**"Yes?"** _

 

_**"Im sleepy…"** _

 

He shifted his gaze to the sky that was watching us.

Lying underneath the moonlight while the wind embrace us.

I can feel the coldness in my skin especially in my cheeks.

 

**_"Sadaharu…"_ **

 

**_"Yes?"_ **

 

**_"Dream of me…"_ **

 

**_"I will…"_ **

 

His lips curved.

 

My heart halted.

 

_**"You can close your eyes now…"** _

 

Slowly his eyes shuts.

 

His lavish green eyes fades.

 

_**"Good night… Sadaharu."** _

 

It was now his turn.

 

This time, I dont have to bear it anymore.

 

He drifted off to his forever slumber.

 

Now I know how it feels.


End file.
